Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan
}} is the name of a series of featuring Rohan Kishibe (of Part 4) as the narrator and/or protagonist. These one-shots are often published in Weekly Shōnen Jump or Jump Square. A volume compiling the first four chapters, along with Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci, was released on November 19, 2013. Summary The Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan series is a set of fantasy stories, all spanning a single chapter of around 50 to 60 pages and usually organized into disordered "episodes". They all feature Rohan Kishibe, who usually witnesses and subsequently makes an account of the supernatural phenomena happening to him. Although the stories regularly feature Rohan's Stand, Heaven's Door, Rohan mainly encounters more esoteric creatures other than Stands, such as , eldritch new species, or divinities. The series is kept separated from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's storyline, although characters from Diamond is Unbreakable and the town of Morioh regularly make an appearance. Releases In ascending chronological order: #Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 16: At a Confessional (Weekly Shōnen Jump - 1997) #Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 2: Mutsu-kabe Hill (Jump Square - December 2007) #Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci (Spur - October 2011) #Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 5: Millionaire Village (Weekly Shōnen Jump - October 2012) #Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 6: Poaching Seashore (Weekly Shōnen Jump - October 2013) #Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 4: The Harvest Moon (Shōnen Jump+ - September 2014) #Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 7: A Rainy Monday (Jump Square - December 2015) #Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 8: Deoxyribonucleic Acid (Bessatsu Margaret - August 2017) #Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 9: The Run (Weekly Shōnen Jump - February 2018) Volumes Author's Notes Short Story Collection is an anthology of short stories released with various issues of Ultra Jump. The first and second were included with the August and September 2017 issues to coincide with the 9th episode release of the Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan series, while the third was released later with the January 2018 issue. Published by Shueisha, the stories are written by various Japanese authors, with original concept by Hirohiko Araki, all revolving around the adventures of Rohan Kishibe. The first volume includes three short stories (159 pages) written by and . The second contains two short stories (95 pages) written by and , and the third contains another two short stories (117 pages) written by previous writers, Ballad Kitaguni and 'Mirei Miyamoto. A compilation volume containing all the stories (with two new ones), titled , was released on June 19, 2018. A second story collection titled , will also be released on July 19, 2018. } | September 2017 | | |- !style="text-align: center" colspan=5| Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan: Short Story Collection (3) (岸辺露伴は動かない 短編 小説集 (3) ''Kishibe Rohan wa Ugokanai Tanpen Shōsetsu-shū (3)) |- | # # | January 2018 | | |- !style="text-align: center" colspan=5| Rohan Kishibe Does Not Shout: Short Story Collection (岸辺露伴は叫ばない 短編 小説集 Kishibe Rohan wa Sakebanai Tanpen Shōsetsu-shū) |- | # #"Blackstar." # # # | June 19, 2018 | | |- !style="text-align: center" colspan=5| Rohan Kishibe Does Not Frolic: Short Story Collection (岸辺露伴は戯れない 短編 小説集 Kishibe Rohan wa Jarenai Tanpen Shōsetsu-shū) |- | # # # # | July 19, 2018 | | |} Gallery TSRK compilation inside cover.png|Inside cover of the volume release TSKRVol1Cover.png|Volume 1 Clean RohanV1.png|The illustration found in Volume 1 TSRK Rohan Profile.png|Volume 1 Rohan's profile WJ2018No13TSKR9.png|Volume 2 Clean RohanV2.png|The illustration found in Volume 2 TSRK_Rohan_Profile_2.png|Volume 2 Rohan's profile TSKR Vol 2 Ad.jpeg|Ad for Volume 2 on sale KishibeRohanShoutCard.jpg|Card from Kishibe Rohan does not Shout KishibeRohanFrolicCard.jpg|Card from Kishibe Rohan does not Frolic References Site Navigation Category:One-shot Category:Manga